The New Kid
by i exist in real life
Summary: Davey Brulez is a 19 year old boy that Mikey and Donnie help when he is mugged. Davey has no idea who helped him, and he has no idea he will meet them again sooner than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I exist in real life. I always did want to write fanfictions when I was a kid for fun. It's not great but I think I can get better. If you have any error, it's because I use ESL, and you can help me fix it if you want. If I want to write more in the future I will find a beta . Have fun. O this is from the most recent movie.  
**

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when Davey Brulez passed under the red light and across the cross walk, his stomach heavy and filled of chilli cheese fries. He was wearing some jeans with black and grey Rebok shoes, a white shirt with a grey zip up hoody, and had a old book bag over his shoulder. Today he hung out with a friend at his house, and his friend let him take a shower, wash his clothes, and charge his laptop computer, so he was happy that when he come back to the homeless shelter he will be able to browse the Internet all night. Maybe I shouldn't drain my battery, he thought; it wasn't easy for him to go to bed at 8pm like the shelter people wanted, and there was nothing to do anyway. It was best when he could watched movies on his computer.

"Mikey, give it up. Whatever pizza shop you thought was here isn't anymore, they obviously closed or moved."

"It's around here somewhere," Mikey promised. "I swear! Casey told me about it. Thin crust, dude!"

Donatello sighed and then he hanged his Shell Cell in front of Mikey's face. "Then maybe you should call Casey? I'm not looking all night, I have work to do."

"Donnie stop telling a lie. You Google cat pictures half your time."

"Shut up. Call Casey and find out where this place is, or I'm going home."

Davey didn't know what time it was, but it must be close to 6:30, so he walked faster. The sidewalk was empty, except a woman in a long shirt and PJ pants he walked by, and cars drove by when a red light changed to green. Davey walked around the corner. Suddenly, someone shoved his arm, and he bumped into the glass of a empty store. He wasn't angry, and looked at the person, expecting them to say sorry, but they didn't and it was the woman he just walked by. She pushed him again so he hit the glass and he felt it vibrate under him. "Stop!" He wanted to yell at her what her problem was? But she grabbed his book bag and fought him for it, shoving and pulling his shoulder length dark blond hair until he let go. "Wait! That's all I have!" he called after her, but she were already running.

He chased her two blocks but had to stop because his side hurt. He breathed heavy and held his ribs and watched the girl run away. All his belongings was in his book bag, without it he only had the clothes on his back. "Fuck!"

Mikey was just about to call Casey when he saw a girl run like she were very afraid of something. "Where is this chick going in such a rush?" then he saw Donatello looking far back, and he looked too and saw Davey.

"I think she just robbed that kid," Donnie said. He jumped on the ledge of the building, ready to chase her. "Let's go help."

"A lady robber?"

"That's what it looks like."

Mikey didn't believed Donnie, but he followed him anyway. They ran on peoples roofs and jumped on fire escapes, trying to keep up with her until she slowed down, caught her breath, then walked slowly and looked through the book bag. She walked past an allyway and Mikey said, "I got her," and swung his nunchuck at her. It tangled around her feet and she fell, dropping the book bag on the cement.

"Son of a...what the hell? What is this thing?" the girl was a teenager, maybe 19, and she started to untangle her legs. On a fire escape Donnie used his bo staff to pick the book bag up, and Mikey snuck behind her. He used his mask to blind her, and retrieved his nunchucks, then shoved her down and hid in the shadows with his brother.

"You shouldn't steal from people," Mikey told her. "It's not cool."

"Who are you?" she asked, but they was already gone.

Davey was almost to the homeless shelter when out of nowhere, his book bag dropped from the sky and caught on the rail of some persons house rail. He looked all over, but didn't find anyone, and when he searched, everything was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the shelter, people were stood around talking. There was mostly men, but some women. One of them had a cell phone, and Davey asked to use it. He sent a text message to his friend and ask if he can stay the night, but he said no, so Davey text another friend. He wanted to charge his laptop again so he can have a webcam chat with a friend, and wash his clothes. It was 2 days from a girl tried to mug his bookbag on the street.

"Thanks," Davey said, and give the cell phone back. "Can you tell me if they reply?"

The man nodded, and Davey went inside. There was a lobby, a front desk, then behind a yellow tape line on the floor was a cafeteria and kitchen where they had dinner. On the left and right was two big rooms with many bunk beds; but there are more men than women, so all the people sleep where they want. In the very back is a bathroom. Davey start walked to the bathroom, and in his corner of his eye he saw something. There is a small room on the right with a door with a glass window in it. In the room was a man he liked.

He never knew his name, but everyone called him T. He was a short man who had short dark brown hair and dark eyes and a small moustache. Davey thought it looked like The Addams Family Gomez and he is wearing sweat pants and a sports coat. He thinks the man is new because he didn't see him very often before, he must come to live in the Shelter when Davey was lived with a friend for a few months.

When he knock on the door, the man saw him and smiles. He looks like a nice uncle.

"What is that Karate?" Davey asked.

"No." T smiled. "It is kata."

Davey frowned. "I don't understand you? What's this word?"

The man repeat **KATA** but he still don't understand it, and then the man finger spell for him. Davey was deaf. He read lips OK but sometimes had trouble with words he don't know."You understand now?"

"Kata? What is it?"

"You know tai chi? Think tai chi, and sort of a dance. It helps relaxing me and keeps my brain sharp."

Did the Karate Kid do kata? He didn't remember. "How did you learn it?"

T shrugged and smiled.

"Can you teach me kata?"

"I don't know..." suddenly he looked very uncomfortable. "Maybe some other time ok?"

"Ok."

Davey looked around and saw metal fold up chairs leaned on the wall. "Can I watch you finish?"

"Actually I am done. I need to go now."

Davey frowned and watch the man walk out of the room fast. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. T was looking very uncomfortable but why?

When he left the room and walk down the hall way to the front desk, the man with the phone was stand there and give him the phone. "Your friend text you."

Davey take the phone.


End file.
